


The Mine Games (Working Title)

by Aster_Cat



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Deal, Gen, Getting Lost, Hugs, Hunger Games, Hunger Games AU, I suck at writing please bear with me, Injury, Injury while training, Isabella being a bean, It's ur choice to ship real people but I don't support it, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, Obstacle course, Oddly specific violent promises, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Characters being chill and not chill, Permadeath, Protectiveness, Switching Perspectives, Tags May Change, Training, Yelling, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Cat/pseuds/Aster_Cat
Summary: Twenty-four Minecraft Icons awaken, in a place they've never seen or even heard of. That dark day they are informed that they have four days until The Hunger Games begin, in which the tributes must fight to the death.And this time... They won't respawn...(Crossposted on Wattpad, my username is ImAsterCat)
Relationships: Dream & George, Dream & Technoblade, Grian & Mumbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction/Explanation

Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Kon'nichiwa! And all the other forms of the Salutations.

I hope y'all are ready for this wild ride I'm about to scoop you up and take you on, so fasten your seatbelts, make sure you have water nearby (and maybe a box of tissues if you think you might cry) and listen up.

Oh, and just in case a few of you didn't read the Warnings or Tags:

M a j o r C h a r a c t e r D e a t h

Oh and also, lots of violence, maybe the occasional shipping depending on how I feel, a few curse words and most importantly - my sucky writing! So if it's out of character at any point, that's me sucking at writing. What? I'm an artist not an author.

Post Chapter 4 Edit: Actually, more than a few curse words! Watch out for that! Also it may get into some potentially triggering topics (I don't have any known triggers so I don't know what is and isn't a trigger) so make sure to read the specific Warnings at the top of each chapter. 

Also, if you don't (somehow) know how the Hunger Games system works... you should probably know that first. Go read the first chapter or the book or run the Brantsteele Simulator a few times over.

Just to clarify though, for AU happening purposes, I'm ignoring The Reaping because reasons (You can Pretend it happened if you like but nobody remembers it so it doesn't matter.) and I'm ignoring the boy/girl way tributes are selected as well as the fact that tributes are kids/teens just so this damn thing can happen. Okay? Okay.

We ready? Let's a go.


	2. Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective - Grian  
> Specific Warnings for this Chapter - Kidnapping,  
> Chapter Summary - Where the ___ are we? Who the ___ are you?

The Avien's eyes opened sleepily, and closed again. And then opened. He sat up, blue eyes wide and confused. What? Where? Grian observed the unfamiliar room around him, smooth floors (with a fake wooden pattern draped on), dark purple fancy-looking curtains with the faintest hint of bright light poking out from behind them.

Grian, got himself up and investigated his surroundings, focused, though secretly panicking inside. Seriously, where was this place? He first checked behind the curtains, greeted first by light that forced him to squint, and then an unfamiliar city.  
Buildings he'd never seen before, though expertly crafted with red roofs and shiny white paint.

There weren't any people outside, but based on where the sun was in the sky right now that wasn't unexpected. He retreated from the window to investigate the room further, probably should've done that first...  
There was a partially open door to the left, revealing a flight of stairs. Grian opened the door further, and stepped cautiously on each glass step, even though he could've flown down.

The new room he stood within was even more extravagant than the last. The floors were a smooth slightly-cream white with marble patterning. To the far left sat a pair of black leather couches atop a fluffy grey rug, alongside a TV and huge glass wall.

But alas, as extravagant as it was, something didn't seem quite right... It was too symmetrical, too elegant... to perfect, this must be some bizzare dream. Grian pinched himself. Not a dream? Does that old trick even work? The sweater clad builder sighed. Even if the initial terror and confusion had died down, he still wasn't feeling any less on edge.

"Grian..?"

The Avien spun around at the call of his name, relief washed over him when he recognised a tall man with a friendly face and a bright red tie. "Mumbo!" Grian beamed, running up to the redstone engineer.

Grian pulled Mumbo into a hug. "I-I'm so glad I found you!" Grian practically yelled into Mumbo's arm. 

"M-me too, me too."

The shorter man looked around the mysterious room for emphasis, "Where are we?" Mumbo sighed, "I- don't know... Did you... Just wake up here aswell?"

Grian's heart felt like it stopped. Aswell?! That means... Someone brought them here together. Someone... who wants them for something. Someone... dangerous! Someone who might want to hurt Mumbo. Grian knew he wouldn't let that happen, he'd be torn apart limb for limb a thousand times over before he'd let that happen...

There was a knock at the door.

Not even a second later, the mechanism was turned and someone stepped inside. Grian observed this person suspciously. They were tall, but not as tall as Mumbo. With wide-set emerald green eyes and obviously inhuman ears. Their outfit seemed almost like a uniform, and was a clashing reddish-purple.

"Ah-ha! I see you two have woken." They spoke, in a too-sickly sweet voice, 

"I see you're ready for your first day of training!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I suck at writing. If this is really ooc please don't be mad at me. Laughs in *panster who's bad at characterisation* )


	3. The Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective - Mumbo  
> Specific Warnings for this chapter - Cursing  
> Chapter Summary - She's a bitch. Now what?

"T-training?" Grian echoed, trembling.

"Well, yes." The strange new person trilled, "We aren't about to send you into the game unprepared, are we now?"

"Games? Training? WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT, LADY?!" 

She practically giggled at the small avien's outburst, "Not the smartest are you then, little winged boy? Or at least a little forgetful?"  
Grian practically hissed like a cat at this woman. Mumbo leaned down to whisper into the avien's ear, "Grian... let her talk."  
"Why would I do that..?" He whispered back, but didn't say anything else.

"Thank you, Mr." She chirped, "Does your friend need reminding?"  
Mumbo nodded, and Grian slowly joined in. 

"Alright then, Mr Dart should explain once you get down to the training room."

"Training? Mr Dart? WHO ARE YOU?!" 

"I'm Ms. Jager, though you can call me Ada." She smiled, her long canine teeth showing, "You two have thirty minutes."  
Jager spun around and left as quickly as she came, the sound of her heels gradually disappearing down what was assumed to be a flight of stars.

"The Bitch."

"Grian!" The redstone engineer exclaimed, until just when, he didn't think he'd ever heard Grian curse. It didn't sound right, it didn't match his voice.

"What?" Grian snapped, "She's a bitch."

"I- I- I mean I can't say I disagree but... I mean... You can't..." Mumbo sighed, "Nevermind."

He glanced at the clock, 06:15am. "30 Minutes..." He echoed.  
"Well what're we supposed to do now?" Grian grumbled, "Sit around until 45?''  
"I suppose. Should we?" Mumbo glanced again at the fancy glass table to the far left, there was a paper note.

Hi!

I'm sure that Ava's payed you a visit,  
Tell her I say hi!  
Training starts at 06:45am,  
Get yourselve's something to eat, whatever  
Is in the cupboard, 

Hope to see you there!

\- Ya Boy Dart

"He sounds like a creep..." Grian growled.  
The taller man jumped, not realising the builder had crept up behind him and read the note. "G-grian?" Mumbo was about to say something, then stopped. Had Grian Really been offended that badly by Jager? He knew the avien was sensitive, but...

"Aw Shit it's 20 to!"

\---

Smol Timeskip Because I'm bad at writing

\---

After what seemed like hours, but was probably no more than ten minutes, of bumbling around the hallways of this unfamiliar place - locked doors around every corner. Grian and Mumbo stumbled upon a huge room, almost like a gym hall, with people crowded in every corner. Mumbo recognised the unflattering magenta uniform, and a slightly shorter person right beside. Jager's hands were on her hips.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed,

Grian narrowed his eyes at her.  
"W-we got lost..." Mumbo admitted, feeling like a total spoon.

"That's no excuse. You two are absolutely hopeless, I'm just about ready to consider district six dead before the bloodbath even begins!"

Bloodbath?! The words echoed, sending shivers up the redstone engineer's spine. Where even were they? What kind of weird 'games' were they being forced to participate in? Even if they would respawn afterwards, if it's really as much of a bloodbath as Jager made it out to be, that must be awful!

The shorter person stepped in, "A'. Chill."

"But thiss iss unacceptable!" She half whispered, half yelled through her teeth.

"Whatever." He stepped forward, reaching a hand out, "It's me. Dart."  
Mumbo shook his hand awkwardly, "Hi..."  
Dart turned to Grian, "And you, little man, you seem like a fighter - are ya?"  
"No..." Grian mumbled, side-eyeing Jager between every word. "I'm a builder..."

"Ah." Dart replied, "I see. Good for you, buddy! You two read my note?"

Mumbo nodded.  
"Alright then." Dart yelled, "Who's ready for training?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - I wanna clarify that the MCYTers are only the tributes, the Capitol is technically OC's but I don't plan to do anything else with them. I hope you don't mind! Y'all can pretend the districts are like other YouTubers or something.)


	4. Training Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective - Dream  
> Specific Warnings for this chapter - Injury, Cursing, Kidnapping  
> Chapter Summary - Wait a minute... I recognise those two!

Thump!

That was the sound George's head made as he miscalculated the jump. Leaping from one training course equipment, not quite landing on the second and instead falling, his chin slamming onto the platform and then the floor.

"George!" Dream yelled, running over to lift his friend up.

There was a pink, turning red gash on his cheek that would likely form a bruise, and he looked a little dazed - but was otherwise unharmed. "Oh my god are you okay?!"

George whimpered a reply, "Yeah..."

"Dream!?" A taller, older man stormed over, clutching a dark grey sword in his left hand, "What're you doing?! Forget that Twelvie and work with your teammate!"  
Even though the yelling guy couldn't see behind the fighter's mask, Dream couldn't help but death glaring this jerk.

He sighed, "You sure you're gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah... Yeah..." George replied, holding onto his chin.

Dream stood up and returned to the line for the wall climb. "Hey." The person in front of him said, "I'm sorry about the way Strong yelled at you. I know you and George are friends."  
He looked up at his pink-haired 'Teammate'. The other tribute who was supposedly chosen from somewhere known as 'District One'. Bullshit. He knew some monster city kidnapped everyone and forced them into this stupid tournament overnight. He'd tried fighting his way out, they had some overpowered as shit guards, decked out in full netherite armour and had taken his stuff. It was no use.

Dream already knew Technoblade, George and a couple others here, but that didn't make it any less of a scare. He glanced over to part of the obstacle course, spotting Tommy chatting with someone he'd only ever met once before. An exhaused looking kid with deep ocean blue scruffy hair and suction cups on the palms of his hands.

Who the hell let kids compete in this?

Dream glanced behind the two kids when a flash of warm red caught his eye. Alongside a grumpy looking Captiol announcer and an older man in a black trenchcoat. Standing behind them was two people, quite drastically different in height, one wearing a warm red sweater, the other in a suit.

The fighter nudged Techno with his elbow. "What?"  
Dream pointed in the newcomer's direction, "Is that..?"  
"Grian and Mumbo?" Technoblade replied, "Yeah. It certainly appears to be."

Dream stared their way for a few seconds. He remembered those two, Grian specifically. The little avien had slaughtered him during the Survival Games 9, and then gone on to get rid of Fundy and Tubbo. And yet, he never claimed to be much of a fighter. Dream knew he was gonna have to keep his guard up even more this time, as there was no going back from death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Aaa sorry this one is shorter than the last one, this was just about the furthest I could write before I needed to get into someone else's head. Also I know 2 chapters in one day is kind of a lot, I'm sick so I have free time. I hope my schedule will end up as a chapter every 1-3 days.
> 
> Also I can't write Techno to save my own life and I hate it.)


	5. Permadeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective - Grian  
> Specific Warnings for this chapter - Mentioned Murder, Mentioned Drowning, Cursing  
> Chapter Summary - Haha Dart the exposition dump go brrrr

Grian could tell that Dream was staring directly at him. Honestly, he didn't blame him too much. The person he did have a problem with staring at him was Jaguar or whatever her name was. Something about her was stupid creepy, her almost symmetrical features and ugly fashion sense - nothing was quite right.

So, he stared back at Dream. He wasn't sure how long it was before the fighter had noticed he was staring back, but it showed on his face - as after a while Dream's expression (albeit partially covered by his mask) went from shocked to embarrassed to looking away.

"Hey G Guy, or something."

The avien turned around to see Dart way too close to his face for comfort. Grian stumbled back, "Gah! Don't do that!"

"Whatever G Guy." Dart seemed to barely register he had replied at all, "You see that pretty boy you were eyeing just a sec ago? Don't do that. He's a onnie, pretentious little things."

"Ya know." Dart continued, "I'm supposed be your trainer or somethin'. Me, Dart, or as the others like old Strong call me - Mr Sixie."

"Sixie?" Grian echoed, "Look can you please just explain what in the name of everything is going on?"

Dart smiled, "Ah. I see. So you are the forgetful type. I thought that was just Ava - she can be a right grumpy old mug. Even grumpier than them Piglins I faced back in the day."  
"I'm not forgetful." He hissed.  
"Ah, whatever," Dart turned to Mumbo, "You in on this storytime aswell?"

"Oh, uh, okay..?"

Dart recounted the story of how he was chosen from District Six, the great District of Transportation - and won by the skin of his teeth. Defying all odds, using weapons to perfection despite not being trained in them. To be completely honest, Grian thought it was probably hyped up into an oblivion, and most definitely not entirely true. Then, he started to get into the part where he needed water, and the river was polluted, so he held a fellow tribute underneath to claim their sponsorship.

Grian glanced at Mumbo; noticing his expression was getting more and more uncomfortable. "Okay. Okay!" Grian piped up, "I think we get the picture."

"Aww..." Dart said, accompanied by a very poor attempt at puppy-eyes, "But I was just getting to the good part."

"Wait, so..." Mumbo asked, "What happened to the other tributes?"

"Eh? They're dead, I just said so."

"No, no. Like, did they get send back to their districts or are they here with the other teams?"

Dart's once annoyingly smug yet cheery face had moulded into one of anger, tiredness and a twing of guilt. "Look, kiddo, they're dead. Dead as dead can be. As in, not coming back."

"What? Don't you just respawn afterwards?"

"No. There's some curse on this goddamn place, keeps them in the ground. There's no help left for them or the hundreds sacrificed in this bloody place!"  
"What?!" Grian stared directly into this asshole's cold grey eyes, "WHAT? FIRST WE END UP KIDNAPPED BY THIS CRAZY GROUP, THEN WE HAVE TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S PERMADEATH?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK GAME TO YOU!!"

Dart began to speak quicker than he'd ever had before, "Okay. Okay. Wait. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wait! Wait! Calm down please! Goddamn it the Captiol will have my head for this if you don't shut the hell up!"

"Good! You sick freak!"

"Okay. Okay." Dart winced, "Let's make some kind of deal?"  
"I'm not about to make a deal with some bloodthirsty monster."

"Well, you aren't about to." He said matter of factly, "Look. If you and your friend keep your mouths shut about the whole Permadeath thing, I'll see if I can do something about it behind the scenes."

"And if we don't..?"

"Well, I'll be dead, and you'll be absolutely dead - at least one of you anyway."

Grian turned to gaze at Mumbo. There were tears forming in the engineer's dark brown eyes. 'At least one of you anyway', the words seemed mirrored over and over. There was no way he was letting that happen, not a single chance.

"Okay then. Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - Aaaaaa 117 reads on AO3 and 16 on Watt, Where'd y'all come from? Thanks for the Kudos and the (In spirit) Votes! You're all very much appreciated! 💕)


	6. Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective - Grian  
> Specific Warnings for this chapter - Rude Humor, (From ya boy dart)  
> Chapter Summary - "I'm just a glorified Face Painter."

Idiot, idiot, idiot idiot.

Grian kept repeating that to himself all throughout the 'training' exercise that seemed more like an excuse to tire him out. What kind of person accepts a deal from a creep who wants to sentence you, your best friend or both of you to death?

An, idiot that's who.

'An Idiot like me.' He mumbled, just too quiet for anyone to hear.

He still felt aches in his muscles the next morning, not surprising, seeing as he'd been running, jumping and climbing from 06:45 to 03:30 all to 'prepare' for what was gonna be his own death anyways. Grian sat at the glass table and poked the pancake he found in one of the cupboards with a fork.

That was when he spotted a sheet of paper across the clear table. Another note? Had that always been there or had it just appeared? Grian picked it up,

Hello Again!

Training doesn't start until later today,  
Because there gonna do this big,

Fancy parade thing.  
You'll need to find a room on another,  
Floor. Don't worry! I've drawn a map!

\- Ya Boy Dart 

(p.s - Remember the deal)

Below the scribbly note was a crudely drawn map of the floor Grian was currently on, with a little 'You are here!' written on what Grian assumed was where they were, followed by a crudely drawn elevator and an arrow and the number "1". Down below were two squares, one had 'You need to get here!' written on top.

And the other had been labelled, 'District 1 Room (Don't go there)' alongside a simplistic drawing of an... interesting shape...

'For someone who'd permeantly murder another person over clean water,' Grian thought, 'He sure is childish.'

"Hey Mumbo!" 

"Yeah?"

"I think there's somewhere we need to be."

\---

(Timeskip because I don't feel like writing walking and using a lift)

\---

"Is this the right place?"

"Looks to be it." Grian compared the door there were standing in front of to the map on the note, which he had taken with him. The door they stood in front of was futuristic, to put it lightly. Dark grey with sky blue lines running though and looked like to slid to open. There was a combination pad to the left of it.

"Do we knock?"

"I suppose."

Grian curled his hand into a fist and tapped the door three times, somehow surprised when the cold metal met his knuckles. He heard a quiet sound of speech, sounding like 'Ah! Wait!' though he wasn't entirely sure. About ten seconds later, someone opened the door.

Whoever this was, they were tiny! Shorter than Grian, some kind of cat hybrid with long, curly strawberry blonde hair. They had a pair of black glasses with a thick frame that were slightly lopsided.

"Hi!" She squeaked, "You two are the two from District Six, right?"

"Yes..." Grian answered unsurley, still not buying this whole district thing.

"Ah! Good, I think!" She smiled, "I thought so! Did you get the note for Mr Dart? Was it okay? You didn't get lost did you? I hope you didn't! That would be terrible! I know it must be kind of scary for you, but this is kind of how it is around here! You get it right?"  
This cat girl rambled on for a few more seconds before Grian decided to step in, "Please, slow down!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She said, pausing for a moment before, seemingly unintentionally, being to ramble once more, "Ah! Isabella you're so stupid! Don't ramble in front of the new tributes they've not places to be and it makes you look really, really nervous. As in, super incredibly nervous, and you don't wanna look nervous this is such a big event for you and-"

"Ahem." Grian said before she'd start to become even more annoying.

"Ah! I did it again!" She composed herself with a few deep breaths, "Okay... Okay... You got this..."  
She adjusted her glasses and pulled some of her hair back behind her shoulders.

"Hello! I'm Isabella, as I'm sure you've guessed, talking to myself and all that..." She held out one... Hand? Paw? For a handshake? Pawshake? Whatever? Grian cautiously returned the hand-paw-handpaw-shake.  
"I hope you... uh, know what's going on?"

Grian glanced at Mumbo and then back at Isabella, "Yeah... Not really..."

"Oh?" She titled her head to one side, "Well, I would've thought that Mr Dart would've explained it better that I guess he explained it but uh... I'll try me best?"

"So... um uh um um... Okay, so you're the tributes and there's a bunch of cool stuff that they gotta do before The Hungry Games! Um um um and one of them is this big parade, it's really cool and there's lots of colours and um um uh..." She meowed with lots of dramatic arm movements for emphasis.

"Okay..." Mumbo began, "So... How are you involved in this?"

"OH! That's where I come in! I'm a stylist, or so I'm told, I'm really just a glorified Face Painter... but like all of those glitz and glamour don't just show up outta nowhere, that's my job!"

"So um um um - wait! I've got an idea!" She spun around and rummaged through a bunch of drawers and cabinets, eventually pulling out what seemed to be some kind of miniature redstone kit. "One of you's an engineer - right? If I can get a paw with this I have the greatest idea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - Yes, Isabella will say Nya at some point. Also, Check Wattpad for the absolutely Stellar cover I made lol)


	7. Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective - GeorgeNotFound  
> Specific Warnings for this chapter - Squid Kid's probably having some kind of attack,  
> Chapter Summary - Yeah, Hopefully.

George shifted uncomfortably underneath the over-the-top parade outfit he'd been given by some strange Fox Girl Stylist. Sure, it was pretty nice with a long Cape, strong shoulder blades and a bow tie - but it didn't feel quite right. 

He glanced over to Dream, only to find him and Techno bring lead out of this waiting room of sorts. 'District 1 First!' Kitsune Lady had explained, 'They'll be huge chariot parade, so I gotta make sure you two look stylish!'.  
George glanced over at Squid Kid, the once cocky kid was practically trembling with fear. He'd been like that ever since they'd overheard that whatever server this Captiol place was in had been set to Hardcore, in other words, Permadeath. As part of the same 'District', they weren't teammates but they were expected to team up until one of them died. George didn't know if he should walk away, talk to him or hug him.

As the number of people in the room depleted, two at a time, he tried to memorize as many people as he could. Who they were, what their strengths and weaknesses were, and if he could trust them if they were to team.

He internally recited the information of the first person his eye's lay upon.

Grian. Excellent Builder, Can Fly, Some PvP Capabilities, Will Blend into trees. Optimistic but not naive. Not trustworthy.

Mumbo Jumbo. Redstone Engineer, Probably Fast, Smart. Trustworthiness up in the air.

Skeppy. Must have some smarts to pull off those pranks, Knows how to get a bunch of kids to do some challenge. Trustworthiness... unlikely.

'Wait... Wait a minute...'  
What was he doing? Rating his friends and acquaintances? Picking out their weaknesses to use against them? Accusing them of being untrustworthy? Was this what the 'Captiol' wanted from him? To pick apart every flaw of these people he knew, so he would feel less bad about being forced to slaughter them later in The Hunger Games?

Even if he wasn't standing here with him, he knew there was one man here he could trust, wether or not they wanted him to. Dream. Hopefully they'd find eachother on the first few days, and form a team - maybe if they managed to find some of the others they'd work together. Escape from this terrible place.

Yeah, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - Sorry this took longer than I expected! I got sick (Not de Rona, thankfully) and then a pipe in my house burst. Not good.)


	8. (Important A/N)

Hi y'all,

So uh I know it's kind of annoying for me to just throw this in-between chapters but uh...

@ Anyone Reading This - Do you want me to continue at the pace I'm going at or cut right to the good stuff aka the violence the gore the death?

Aaaaaaaaaa


End file.
